vacances et boulots
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Leorio est demander pour un petit travail de hunter de la part de son oncle pour une question d'héritage. Gon et Killua sont invités pour prendre du repos bien mérité. Mais pourront il  vraiement se reposer ?


**Présentation de la fic :**

Auteur : Bha... Moi ! Yue-RedMoon qui d'autre ?

L'histoire : L'oncle de Leorio est décédé et il demande à son neveu Hunter d'être l'un des juges pour un concours dont le vainqueur héritera de son argent. Gon et Killua l'accompagne pour pouvoir se reposer, si possible.

Genre : Aventure/Mystère

Situation : C'est l'après Kimera ant, comme on attend toujours la suite, j'ai eu envis d'imaginer une histoire où Gon et Killua se reposeraient après la bataille contre le roi des Kimeras.

Quelques explications : Les noms sont en version original car les noms de l'édition Kana me plaisent pas trop. Faut dire que dans Killua, il y a le mot Kill, tuer en anglais, alors j'ai garder. Quand à Leorio... Bha, c'est pas comme ça que ça s'écris normalement ?

Commentaires : C'est ma premier fic HxH ! Et j'ai pas commencer une fic car c'est toujours baclé ! Mais la suite sera intéressant, c'est sûr !

* * *

**Vacance X Train X Explication (en gros c'est le début pourri)**

Gare de York Shin City, 9h du matin.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" marmonna Leorio en regardant sa montre. "Le train va partir dans dix minutes."

Le future médecin attendait Gon et Killua pour pouvoir prendre un train qui les amenerait dans un vilage à Sud de la ville des enchères. Dans ce village, se trouvait un grand château qui appartenait à l'oncle de Leorio. Un ancien marchand devenu rapidement riche. Leorio le connaissait assez bien et le château ou il se rendait était un terrain de jeux pour lui depuis l'âge de 5ans.

"Leorio !!" appella Gon en courant vers son camarade hunter.

"Gon !! Où est Killua ?" demanda le futur médecin en voyant un seul des deux amis.

"Il arrive ! Il est parti acheter des chocolats dans un magasin !" Répondit Gon.

"Mais il a intêret à se grouiller, sinon, on prend le train sans lui !"

"T'inquiète pas ! Il coure vite, et puis, on a les billets, alors il sait quel train prendre ! Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait monter dans le train, il nous rejoindra !"

"Bon bha, on monte !" ordonna Leorio en montrant le train derrière lui.

"Au faite, merci de nous avoir invité !" remercia Gon en remettant son sac sur ses épaules.

"De rien ! Ce qui est dommage c'est que Kurapika n'est pas pu venir, je suis sûre qu'un peu de repos lui fera du bien !"

"Je suis sûre qu'il se repose de temps en temps ! On n'a pas à s'en faire pour lui !"

"T'as raison ! En tout cas, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, toi et Killua vous en avez vu de toutes les couleurs !"

"C'est pour ça qu'on vient !"

"Le repos du guerrier quoi !" ria le futur médecin suivi par le jeune Hunter. "Vous l'avez bien mérité !"

Plus tard, à peine de Killua était arrivé dans le train qui démarra.

"A deux doigt, tu le ratais !" se moqua Leorio.

"Désoler de te décevoir mais je rate jamais un train ! Alors, tu nous explique un peu la situation ?"

"Et bien voila, j'ai un oncle éloigné qui désire mes services de hunter !" sevanta Leorio.

"Evidement c'est moins chère comme ça qe d'appeller un hunter pro !" se moqua Killua.

"Ta gueule et laisse moi finir !" répliqua Leorio. "Sache que mon oncle est mort suite à une maladie il y a deux mois, et ses enfants se disputent son héritage !"

"Il était riche ?" demanda Gon.

"Disons que... Si je me souviens bien des dire, il devrait être aussis riche que Battera, voir un peu plus !" répondit le futur médecin. "ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis aller là-bas ! Je connais ce château par coeur !"

"On va deans un château ?" demanda Killua. "C'est cool ça ! J'espère qu'il est hanté !"

"Non ! Par contre c'est un vrai terrain de jeu d'exploration !" ria Leorio. "Je me perdait souvent quand j'avais 5ans, mais je connais le lieu comme ma poche ! Même les passages secrets !"

"Grand château ! Passage secret !" répéta Killua. "Gon ! Tu pense à la même chose que moi ?"

"Exploration !" hurla le jeune hunter fou de choix.

"Je me doutais que ça vous ferez plaisir !" ria Leorio.

"Mais pourquoi allez là-bas ?" demanda soudain Gon. "Pourquoi on te demande là-bas ?"

"J'allais y venir ! Mon oncle est comment dire... Un peu... Non ! Complétement dingue des aventures ! Il n'a jamais passé l'examen de Hunter mais maintenant que j'y pense, il avait le niveau requis ! C'est d'ailleur lui qui m'a aidé au début pour prendre le bâteau lors de notre voyage pour allait à l'examen !"

"C'est donc grâce à lui qu'on a pu se rencontrer !" remarqua Gon.

"Et alors ?" demanda le jeune Zoldic. "Quel est le rapport avec le château ?"

"Mon oncle a fait fortune en chercher lui-même ses objets ! Et ce château est celui qu'il lui a permis de faire fortune en y trouvant des trésors ! D'ailleurs le premier trésor trouvé dans ce lieu est devenu son porte bonheure, il m'a toujours dit que c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu faire fortune !"

"Je crois avoir deviner !" coupa Killua. "Celui qui trouve ce porte bonheure deviendra l'héritier de cette fortune et de tout ce que posséde ton oncle !"

"Ah !" s'exclama Gon en tapant dans ses mains. "Donc va falloir chercher !"

"Exactement ! Mais pas seulement ça ! Sinon je ne serais pas dans ce train avec vous pour les départager !" continua Leorio. "Mon oncle est rusé car son porte bonheure, car en plus de l'avoir bien caché, personne ne sait ce que c'est, avec d'autre trésor caché pour l'occassion !"

"Et toi ? Tu le sais ?" demanda Gon intéressé.

"J'en ai une vague idée ! Même à moi il ne me l'a dit !" répondit Leorio en se grattant la tête. "Mais mon oncle m'a affirmé que je serais quoi faire le moment venu ! J'en sais pas plus ! Et que je dois choisir celui qui est le plus apte à devenir l'héritier !"

"ça veut dire que si une personne le trouve, tu as le droit de dire s'il le mérite ou non ?" demanda Gon.

"Exactement !"

"Alors si j'ai bien compris ! Tu dois te rendre dans un château pour assister à une chasse aux trésors dont on ignore ce que c'est, et celui qui trouve ce trésor n'est même pas sur d'être le vrai vainqueur car c'est toi qui servira de juge en même temps !" résuma Killua calmement.

"En gros, c'est bien ça !"

"Mais c'est complétement débile !" hurla le jeune Zoldic. "Pourquoi diable avoir organisé un tel spectacle ?"

"Je te l'avais dit ! Mon oncle est un dingue d'aventure et de chasse aux trésor ! Alors sur son lit de mort ça devait pas tourner rond dans son ciboulot !" ria Leorio. "Enfin bref, j'avais le droit d'emmener des personnes qui s'il le souhait peuvent m'aider dans ma tâche ! Je suppose que vous préférer vous reposer !"

"Tu veux rire ! On va t'aider !" répondit Gon en souriant. "Mais tu es tout seul comme juge ?"

"Non ! Il parait qu'il a demander aussi ce genre de service à une personne avec qui il avait de bonne relation, mais je sais pas qui c'est malheureusement !"

La trajet en train se déroula sans problèmes, excepté le fait que Leorio qui n'arrêtait de perdre tout les parties de cartes, soupçonnait Killua de tricher. Une fois descendu du train, le trio du prendre un taxi pour se rendre dans le lieu dit, il était midi passait.

"Y'a intêret qu'une bonne bouffe nous attend, car j'ai les crocs !" râla Killua en prenant son sac dans le coffre du taxi.

"T'en fait pas, ici la cuisinière cuisine si bien que tu peux pas te passer te manger !" ria Leorio.

"Quand même, ce château est immence !" remarqua Gon en regardant la demeure. "L'intérieur doit être un véritable labyrinthe !"

"Oui ! C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur c'est impressionant, mais à l'intérieur ça l'est encore plus !" rassura le jeune future médecin. "Allez entrons ! Apparament il va pleuvoir !"

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


End file.
